The Kaiju Humans 5: The Psychotic Keizer
by Troycool
Summary: Keizer Ghidorah is finally making his move. How will Troy and his friends fight this powerful foe? Reviews appreciated!
1. The Keizer Makes His Move

PROLOGUE

Keizer Ghidorah looked up and yawned. The Gyaos were fighting each other over a pile of cow carcasses. He had gotten bored waiting for a year until the Gyaos had grown to a size worthy of fighting the Kaiju Humans. He heard giant footsteps he turned and saw Irys walking toward him.

_I believe my Gyaos are ready to commence fighting._

He said telepathically. Keizer Ghidorah stretched his wings.

_Yes, I believe so as well. I want to end all of those Kaiju Humans' lives. I want to crush Godzilla's very will to live. I will tear his heart out and eat it, then savor his blood leaking out of the sides of my mouth._

He finished telepathically. He gave a hysterical roaring laugh. Irys roared in approval. It had been a while since he had fought. He had gone into hiding with what was left of his Gyaos brothers (there was only ten) after a dramatic battle with Gamera long ago. He had been in the dormant volcano waiting for an opportunity. He knew that Gamera was now locked up inside a mere human and that even though the human had his powers he wouldn't be a match. Irys roared again, he knew with Keizer Ghidorah the time to strike was dawning on him. The world would crumble in flames beneath him.

BEGINNING

Troy gave the policeman a shrug, "I don't care what you say officer, I wasn't speeding. I was going at a steady limit of 95 miles per hour." The policeman shook his head in anger, "For the last time, the speed limit was 65! I'm going to take you in because this is your third offense!" he finished. Troy thought. "Well, my friend George Washington might have something different to say." He said, handing the police officer the $1 bill. The policeman looked dumbfounded at the weak bribe. "Son, step out of the vehicle…You also have the right to shut up." Troy sighed. He stepped out of the car. The police officer handcuffed Troy. Troy sighed again and broke the handcuffs with a little tug.

The policeman looked at Troy then back at the broken handcuffs. Troy smiled; he knew the policeman didn't have a spare. The policeman gave a grunt. He gave Troy a ticket and drove away. Troy dropped the ticket on the street and got back in his car. He drove to his house. It had been a year since Megaguirus and Battra had attacked. He was now 16 years old and had just gotten his driver license. He and his friends occasionally went to the wilderness next to the mountains, transformed, and fought so they could keep in shape because Gigan and his crew rarely attacked anymore. Mera's strength had doubled and rivaled even Troy's. They usually fought one on one for fun but in the end, Troy usually came out on top unless Mera struck a lucky blow. Mera respected Troy though and Troy respected Mera back. They were both the Earth's guardians and they knew that they could count on one another in a fight.

Right now, Troy was entering his house. He looked around and saw the usual; his friends were sitting down watching TV, or trying to watch TV because Ang and Rod were fighting for the control. Troy shook his head. He grabbed the remote which Ang was still clinging on to, and lifted it up into the air, with Ang dangling. Ang huffed and let go of the remote. He landed and sat down on one of the couches. Troy flipped the channel to MTV and then left it.

"Sooooooooooo…" Rod said, breaking the silence. "I uh…um...hm…ordered pizza…" he said. Troy just nodded. There wasn't really much going on nowadays. Troy flipped the channel to the news. "Let's see if there is anything going on." He said. The reporter looked at the camera, "There have been reports on some activity going on in the Volcano about fifteen miles away from town. We all know that it has been dormant for fifty years. It is said that there is nothing to worry about but you might want to take extra precautions just in case."

Troy scratched his head. "Let's go check out that volcano all right? You know, for fun, there's nothing better to do." He said. His friends were up for it. They all climbed on Rod's back and they were off. It took a couple of minutes for Rod to get to the volcano. Troy and his friends climbed off Rod's back. They looked around. It was hot and steamy inside the volcano. Rod was about to power down into human form but was suddenly jumped from behind. He turned and saw a Gyaos looking dead at him. Nine more appeared and roared loudly. Troy and his friends transformed and went beside Rod. They roared back. Then there was an even louder roar. Two actually. A Kaiju with blade looking arms floated down from above. A huge three headed dragon flew down hard. His impact shook the volcano.

Troy and his friends backed up. Troy could feel the power from these two new Kaiju. Then he realized that the big three headed dragon was Ghidorah. But how did he get so big, scary, and different looking? Keizer Ghidorah roared.

_Finally. You pathetic Kaiju Humans have arrived. I have been waiting for this._

He said with drool seeping out of his mouth. Troy roared.

_How did you become like this Ghidorah…?_

Keizer Ghidorah roared disapprovingly.

_It is __**Keizer**__ Ghidorah now. And I drained all the power from Monster X's corpse. His power is mine now. My power has more than triplified and I am now your worst nightmare._

He said telepathically. Then with a roar, he launched himself at the Kaiju Humans, ready to kill them all.


	2. The Battle By the Volcano

Troy and his friends leaped out of the way. Troy turned and fired his atomic blast. Keizer Ghidorah roared mockingly and let the blast hit him. It had little if no effect. He roared and fired a lightning blast from all three of his heads. It hit Troy very hard. Troy roared in agony as he was sent crashing out of the volcano. He landed on the ground outside of the volcano. His body was pulsing with electricity. He saw all his friends get hit one by one out of the mountain in the same fashion. They each hit the ground roaring in pain.

_Heh…this is going to be a looong fight…_

Troy said telepathically. The Gyaos took advantage of this. They roared and flew out of the volcano. Five landed around Troy while the rest landed on the others. The Gyaos fired sonic beams. They struck Troy. Troy roared in agony. The beams went right through Troy's skin. Troy fired his atomic blast at one of the Gyaos. It hit directly causing it to stumble onto the ground a couple hundred yards away. He spun on the ground using his tail to trip the remaining Gyaos on top of him. He got up. He looked at his body.

_Damn, I'm already bleeding?!_

He said telepathically. Irys hovered over to Troy. He extended his blade like arms. He slashed at Troy. Troy was astounded by Irys' speed. It made a big gash on his chest. Blood oozed out of it. Troy roared in pain and put one of his hands over the large wound. Irys roared in amusement and kicked Troy back over 3000 yards. Troy got up off the ground. He was instantly hit back down on the ground by a Gyaos. It roared at Troy. It fired its sonic beam which Troy dodged by rolling out of the way. Troy got up, and then ducked out of the way of another sonic beam. Troy tackled the Gyaos to the ground and delivered a series of blows to its face. The Gyaos roared and kicked Troy off of him. It roared and slammed one of it wings into him. Troy roared in anger and fired his atomic blast at the Gyaos. It flew out of the way.

Troy fired another atomic blast. The Gyaos fired its sonic beam. They met in midair. Troy put more force in his blast. They exploded. The Gyaos was sent hurdling onto the ground. It roared in pain. Troy kicked it up into the air. It roared and flew away. Troy roared and walked back to the main battle where his friends were at. Irys was causing havoc Troy could see. He saw his friends with gashes all over them. The worst part was that Irys looked as if he was just toying with them. Keizer Ghidorah was fighting hectically. He was taking on all his friends with brute force. His friends were being tossed around like rag dolls. Mera was somehow fighting off six Gyaos' at once and was fending very well. Beverly flew into Irys, hoping to tackle him. Irys merely stood still. Beverly slammed into Irys and toppled onto the ground. She chirped in annoyance. She powered up into her Speed Form. She screeched and flew around erratically.

_Ha! You can't hit me can't hit me! Too fast for you eh? _

She said telepathically. Irys raised his tentacles up. He fired sonic beams from all of them. Beverly, even with her Speed Form had a hard time dodging all the sonic beams that were blasting past her. Eventually one hit her, stalling her, making all the other beams hit her too. She screeched in agony as she was struck with beam after beam. She fell to the ground unconscious. Troy roared in anger. He fired his atomic blast. Irys put his tentacles out in front of him and started to spin them in a circular motion. They formed a vortex which sucked Troy's atomic blast in. Troy roared in surprise. Suddenly, Irys raised his tentacles and pointed them at Troy. He fired Troy's atomic blast from all of them. Troy roared in surprise again as he was hit with a bunch of atomic blasts. He hit the ground roaring in agony. This was very painful.

_Ah!! This hurts…I have to admit that that was really cool though!_

He managed to say telepathically. He stood up after a couple of minutes. Irys roared laughingly.

_You can't beat me. I am Irys!_

He said telepathically. He reached out with his tentacles and grabbed Troy. He tossed him into the air and fired more atomic blasts at him. Troy was literally not falling because the blasts were keeping him airborne. He roared in agony as he was being hit. Irys stopped firing. Troy started to fall. Before he hit the ground, Irys flew up and kneed Troy right in the stomach. Troy coughed up blood. Then Irys somersaulted and slammed his tail into Troy's back sending Troy headfirst into the ground at over 200 miles per hour. Troy hit the ground unconscious.


	3. Street Fighter

Mera saw Troy hit the ground and not get up. He kicked a Gyaos off of him and roared.

_Retreat! Troy's down!_

He said. Rod flew and picked up Ang and Rose who had powered down into human form. Beverly who was now conscious again, followed Rod. Mera flew as fast as he could and picked up Troy who was in human form now after becoming unconscious. One of the Gyaos followed him. Mera turned and fired a couple of fireballs. They hit their mark. The Gyaos roared in anger and pain as he fell from the sky and hit the ground. It got up but Mera was too far by now to follow so it flew back with its brethren.

The Kaiju Humans flew back to Troy's house. They powered down and put Troy down on the couch. They started to discuss what they should do. "First, we have to call Ozaki." Mera said. His friends agreed. "Then—" he was cut off by Rod. "Whoa man, who died and made you the damn leader? I am second in command here. Me being the second strongest one. I should lead when Troy is unconscious!" He finished. Mera snorted, "To me, you would be nothing but an annoying Gyaos." He said. Rod stood up and so did Mera. They were about to fight, but Beverly intervened by walking in the middle of both of them. "Guys, calm down. We are all a little frustrated right now but we have to work together." She said. "We will call Ozaki." Troy started to move. His friends looked at him. "No dude! That's _my_ waffle!" he said. Then he opened his eyes. "What happened…don't tell me Irys knocked me out." He said. His friends nodded. "Damn it!" he shouted.

He got up. "Ouch…" he said. He took off his shirt. There was a gash on his chest, the one that Irys inflicted on him. Of course the gash was smaller because he healed very fast, and he was in human form. He flexed his sore muscles. He put his shirt back on. "Dang, now I am hungry" he said. He started to think. "You know what, instead of just going back to fight them, we should go out to eat someplace. Until they are a threat to the city, then we will fight." He said. Beverly slapped Troy angrily. "You know that they could tear this city apart and can even be a threat to the whole world... and all you want to do is go out and eat?!" she said. Troy was about to respond but his stomach growled, "Does that answer your question? Besides, we can't save the world on empty stomachs can we?" Beverly was about to respond but Troy cut her off. "No we can't. So let's just go out for some tacos, and then we can discuss the situation." His friends didn't argue. When Troy was hungry, he was hungry.

All six of them crammed into his car. He drove past the old part of the city, which was still being rebuilt after the countless battle they had, and went into the new part which was shiny and new. Troy saw a gang messing with a girl his age. Troy stopped the car. There were about fifteen gang members and their intentions weren't good for the girl. Troy got out of the car and motioned for his friends to stay put. "Hey guys. Leave her alone." He said loudly so the gang members could hear.

The girl looked anxiously at Troy. The gang members turned and chuckled to themselves. "What you gonna do if we don't bitch?" One of them said. Troy smiled, "You want to find out?" he said. The gang advanced toward him. Troy laughed in anticipation. One of the members threw a right hook. Troy ducked and punched him in the gut. The gang member yelped and fell to the ground. Troy raised his fists and hopped around laughing to himself. Another member threw a punch which Troy caught. He slammed his free hand into the guys elbow, causing it to hyper extend and snap the other way. The guy screamed and fell to the ground. Another gang member started to swing at Troy. Troy ducked, sidestepped and blocked all of the guy's punches. Troy smiled and delivered a combo of three punches. "I'm holding my punches all right dude? I just want to knock you out, not kill you heh, but you want to kill me don't you? Eh, whatever" The guy fell to the ground unconscious. Troy leaped on the rest of the gang. After 30 seconds there was only one guy left, the Shot Caller aka the leader. Troy chuckled to himself. The leader pulled out a blade. Troy sighed. He advanced toward the leader. The leader slashed out with the blade. Troy moved to the left and kicked the leader's knee causing it to snap backwards. The leader was screaming. Troy laughed. The leader took out a gun. Troy kicked the gun out of his hand. He punched the guy in the face sending him crashing into a brick wall of a building.

Troy looked at the girl. "You all right?" he said. The girl ran up to him and hugged him. "You saved me again." She said. Troy looked at her awkwardly. "Huh?" he said. Then he got a better look at her and said, "Wait…you're Lynn! I remember you! I saved you a couple of years back from the baby Zillas." Lynn laughed and nodded. After talking for a couple minutes, Lynn left and Troy got back into his car. "Who was that?" Rose asked. Nobody noticed the jealousy in her voice. "Just a girl I met a couple of years ago." Troy said. They continued to a taco place.


	4. Rematch

They got their food and sat down. Beverly spoke first. "All right, I just called Ozaki and told him what we were up against. He said that he would be sending in the mechas and they should be here shortly." She waited for Troy to respond but he was stuffing his face with taco after taco. Beverly shook her head. Troy saw this, "I heard you, don't worry. We will win. I've saved the world many times." He said.

When they were done with their tacos they got back into Troy's car and went to his house. They got ready to transform. The mechas landed outside his house. Troy and his friends got on Rod's back. Rod took off with the mechas following close behind. They got to the area next to the volcano. Surprisingly, Irys, Keizer Ghidorah, and the Gyaos were still there, just looking around and having a conversation. Rod and the mechas landed.

Troy and his friends jumped off Rod's back and transformed. The Gyaos immediately attacked the mechas and Troy's friends. Troy and Mera were left to fight Irys and Keizer Ghidorah. Mera roared at Irys. He wanted to destroy him and had a very strong urge. Troy roared at Keizer Ghidorah.

Keizer Ghidorah fired his lightning blast at Troy. Troy jumped out of the way but just crashed into Mera. Mera roared in annoyance. Troy got off of Mera. He roared at Keizer Ghidorah again. He fired his atomic blast. Keizer Ghidorah just laughed and stepped aside. He flew into Troy. Troy roared as he felt a rib crack. He hit the ground and roared. Keizer Ghidorah bit into Troy with two of his heads and picked him up into the air. He then slammed him back into the ground. Troy roared. Keizer Ghidorah turned around and started to beat Troy down with his two tails. Troy tried to get up but he was hit right back down hard. Troy roared as he was battered by the powerful tails.

Mera wasn't doing so hot either. He knew he had to do something because right now he was being blasted by a bunch of his own fireballs.

_Ahh! I knew I shouldn't have tried to fight with my fireballs. All he would do is absorb them…Damn it!_

He said telepathically in anger. He ducked into his shell and tried to lift off into the air. He almost did but Irys leaped into the air and landed on top of Mera's shell, sending him crashing back onto the ground. Irys picked Mera up with his tentacles and slammed him onto the side of the volcano. He repeatedly head butted him in the face. Mera roared in annoyance. Irys roared back and slammed him onto the ground. He extended his blade like arms. He swiftly started a series of slashes to Mera's shell. Slowly but surely, his blades started to cut through the shell. Mera roared in pain as one blade went through and slashed his back underneath the shell. He extended his elbow blades and the next thing he knew, he was in a blade fight with Irys. Irys was faster so he scored hit after hit. Mera was strictly on the defensive, and he barely managed to block _some_ of the blows. Irys kicked him backward and slammed a tentacle onto his face. Mera stumbled and fell backward.

Troy roared and slammed his fist into the one of Keizer Ghidorah's heads. This was hard because he had to jump to do it. Keizer Ghidorah roared in amusement. He bit Troy's arm and threw him into the air. Troy was then hit by a lightning blast that sent him even higher into the air. Troy roared in pain. Keizer Ghidorah flew up into the air, very fast. He grabbed Troy with his front legs and held on. Then he flew straight into the ground landing on Troy with all his weight. Troy roared loudly in agony. He felt one of his arms break and three of his ribs shatter. Keizer Ghidorah roared laughingly and got off of him.

The mechas were fending a little bit better against the Gyaos. Rod, Ang, Beverly, and Rose as well. The Gyaos weren't just weak soldiers that seldom could do any damage like the adult Zillas. They were full fledged formidable Kaiju. Their sonic beams were very painful and they were fast. Ang landed a few combo punches on one of the Gyaos. It roared and hit him with one of its wings. Ang roared and rolled into a ball. He slammed into the Gyaos, causing it to screech in pain as his sharp spikes pierced its skin. He picked the Gyaos up and tossed it into the side of the volcano. He roared. He fired his sonic roar at the Gyaos. It roared as the very powerful roar slammed it back hard into the volcano. Rose had a Gyaos entangled in her vines. It struggled to get out. She started to slam her remaining vines into the struggling Gyaos. It roared in pain.

Rod was having an aerial battle with three of the Gyaos. The Gyaos were fast, but Rod was faster, just by a little but it made the difference. He was firing at them with his uranium heat beam as he was dodging all the sonic beams that were being shot at him. He was doing good and got some good hits with his uranium heat beam but suddenly, a sonic beam clipped his wing. He roared in pain and began to fall from the sky. The Gyaos all fired their sonic beams. Rod knew that he was presenting a huge target. He thought fast. He powered down into human form.

He shot his wings out of his back and glided past the sonic beams. He dodged them all. He was kind of afraid because he knew if he _did _get hit now, he would be a goner for sure. He landed on the ground and transformed into Rodan again.


	5. Rematch part 2

Mera roared at Irys and kicked him off of him. Irys roared laughingly and kicked him in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Mera roared and tried to punch Irys. Irys ducked and slammed one of his tentacles into Mera's legs, making him trip. Mera roared and tried to get up. Irys kicked him back into the ground.

_Ah! This is getting so annoying!_

He said telepathically. Troy was tired and hurting. He stumbled backwards as he was hit with a lightning blast. He fell onto the ground and roared in agony. He had to call a retreat.

_Guys! Let's retreat for now. This isn't doing shit but hurting ourselves._

He said telepathically. Before the others could respond, Keizer Ghidorah slammed his right head into Troy's face, sending Troy flying into the air. Troy crashed to the ground. Troy shook his head to regain focus. His friends realized that they couldn't make a retreat and kept on fighting hard. Irys was getting bored. He tackled Mera, and then flew into the air. Mera followed. They started to fight in the air. Irys slammed his tail into Mera's side. Mera roared in pain and anger. He punched Irys in the stomach, which didn't do much damage at all. Irys just slammed two tentacles into him. Mera was then bombarded with fireballs. He roared in anger. Irys grabbed Mera with his tentacles. He then slammed Mera against his knee. Mera roared as he felt his shell crack a little. Irys then threw Mera onto the ground.

Troy roared and got up off the ground after being slammed down. He hastily called a retreat. Mera fired two fireballs which Irys dodged and took off into the air. Rose and Ang ran toward Beverly. Troy jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto one of Mera's arms and the quickly powered down. Jet Jaguar, Mechani-Kong, and Moguera lifted off into the air right behind Troy and his friends. Keizer Ghidorah followed. Rod turned and roared as he saw Keizer Ghidorah following him. Suddenly Keizer Ghidorah disappeared. Rod looked around. Where did he go?

They landed outside Troy's house. Suddenly, they heard laughing. They turned and saw Keizer Ghidorah but in human form (this was possible because Ghidorah was a Kaiju human as well if you remember). Troy walked steadily over to Keizer Ghidorah. "Dude, back off…How did you even get here?" Keizer Ghidorah laughed. "I powered down into human form and grabbed on to that weakling (he points at Rod) very quickly as we were in the air. And I am here to kill you and your friends" he started to transform.

Troy thought quickly, "What? You have to transform to try and beat me?" he said thinking that the fight would be easier when they were both in human form. Keizer Ghidorah stopped transforming immediately. He powered down back into human form. He pushed Troy hard. Troy was sent flying into his neighbor's house.

He crashed through the wall and landed on their couch. He saw his neighbor who was an elderly lady, about in her eighties changing. She hadn't even heard him crash into her house. Troy covered his eyes with both his hands and screamed, "I'm blind!" he said as he started to run in the direction he thought he came from. He slammed into the wall and hit the ground. The old lady heard this and turned. "What are you doing in my house?! (She grabbed her purse). Didn't-Your-Mom-Ever-Say-How-Rude-It-Is-To-Walk-Into-Somebody-Elses-House-without-Permission!?" she shouted at Troy, hitting him with her purse with every word she said. "Lady! Please! What the hell?!" Troy shouted as he was being pummeled by the purse. She chased him out the front door waving it around like a maniac.

Troy ran to where Keizer Ghidorah waited very impatiently for him. "My bad…girl problems" Troy said. Keizer Ghidorah punched Troy hard in the stomach. "Oomph!!" was the only sound he could make as he was hit over two hundred yards into the air. He hadn't even caught his breath yet until he was already on his way down. He hit the street hard. Keizer Ghidorah picked Troy up and threw him into a brick house. Troy crashed through the whole house and landed on the street on the other side. Keizer Ghidorah shot wings out of his back and pursued Troy. Troy's friends and the mechas were just watching. The mechas weren't acting because Troy's friends weren't so they just rested their circuits. Troy's friends weren't intervening because they knew Troy wanted to see if he could somehow find a weakness of Keizer Ghidorah himself.

Troy got up but was rammed by Keizer Ghidorah. Troy growled in anger. He picked Keizer Ghidorah up and threw him into the air and then fired his atomic blast. Keizer Ghidorah used his wings to block the blast. Troy tried to fire his atomic blast at the ground which he thought would propel him up into the air like a rocket ship but the blast just blew right through the street blowing chunks of cement and rock everywhere.

Keizer Ghidorah fired his lightning blast at Troy. Troy jumped out of the way. Keizer Ghidorah was about to fire another lightning blast at Troy but was suddenly hit with a laser beam. The beam had little effect but it caught the attention of Keizer Ghidorah. He turned to see who fired it. He saw Gigan in human form with his gang in back of him. "What are you doing here you piece of crap? Where have you been for all this time eh? You are part of _my _group, and you just run off? What the hell have you been doing Ghidorah?!" Gigan said.

Keizer Ghidorah growled, "Shut the hell up weakling. I should have been leader of the group anyway. I was the strongest one out of you, Orga, Megalon, and Manda. You aren't the boss of me. I am the boss of you! I can kill you all!" Gigan chuckled, "You in what fucken army?" he asked in a harsh tone. Keizer Ghidorah laughed hysterically. "This army fool!" He said. Suddenly, Irys and the ten Gyaos appeared overhead. Keizer Ghidorah had apparently talking to them telekinetically the whole time telling them to come. Keizer Ghidorah transformed. Gigan stepped back. He hadn't known that Ghidorah had gained more power and had become Keizer Ghidorah. He looked at Keizer Ghidorah in a disbelieving way. "…Oh….that army…Yeah, you should have been leader all along. Me, Manda, and Orga would gladly help you…" Gigan said with a hint of anger. Keizer Ghidorah roared.

_That is exactly what I thought!_

Keizer Ghidorah said telepathically. Gigan and his gang transformed and looked at Troy who was still in human form. Troy looked around. He gave a little laugh. "Heh, um…I should transform now…" He transformed and roared. His friends who had already transformed once they say Irys and the Gyaos come roared as well. Troy counted. Now there were nine good guys against sixteen enemies. Troy was the first to make a move. He fired his atomic blast at Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah used his wings to block the attack. The Gyaos roared and were then confronted by Rod and Rose. Mera stared at Irys waiting for him to make a move. Beverly and Ang went over to Gigan and his crew. Moguera and Jet Jaguar went to go help Rod and Rose, and Mechani-Kong went to go help Beverly and Ang. The battle commenced.


	6. Ozaki joins the brawl!

Troy slammed his tail into Keizer Ghidorah. The dragon just grabbed hold of the tail and flung Troy far away. Troy looked around. They were fighting in his neighborhood! He knew he had to somehow get this battle to the open wilderness or at least into the city, far away from his house. He told this telekinetically to his friends. They agreed and slowly started to back away toward the open wilderness. The evil Kaiju followed them. They all had to fight their enemies while moving slightly toward the wilderness. The people in Troy's neighborhood were screaming and running out of their houses. Irys stepped on as many as he could and roared laughingly.

The people were jumping in their cars and driving as fast as they could. Troy fired his atomic blast at Irys. Irys sidestepped and the blast missed.

_Damn! He's too fast!_

Troy said telepathically in annoyance. Keizer Ghidorah kicked Troy with one of his front legs making Troy roar in pain. Troy hit the ground and got up wearily. He didn't know how to beat Keizer Ghidorah or Irys. All his moves that he fired against them did little if any damage. He jumped onto Keizer Ghidorah's back.

_What the hell? You fight like a chick! Get the hell off my back!_

Keizer Ghidorah said telepathically, swinging his back around. Troy held on. He bit into Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah just growled in annoyance. He just flew into the air, spun around, and free fell backwards. He slammed his back into the ground with Troy on it still. Troy roared in agony. Keizer Ghidorah fired his lightning blast. Troy roared as he was hit with the harsh blast of electricity. He got up and roared. He couldn't inflict any damage. Just knowing this started to tick him off. He couldn't control himself. He started to feel very hot inside. Very hot. He always got hot when he was mad, but this hotness had a burning sensation. He fired his atomic blast which seemed to be a little stronger. It struck Keizer Ghidorah but just like his other blasts, nothing happened.

Keizer Ghidorah flew into Troy. Troy roared as he was slammed down onto the ground. Keizer Ghidorah bit into him with all three heads. Troy roared in agony.

_What weakling? This hurts you? Well, how about this as well?!_

He said telepathically. Suddenly, electricity started to pour out of the Keizer Ghidorah's teeth and into Troy's skin. Troy roared louder in agony.

_Ahh! Get off me!_

He said telepathically. Keizer Ghidorah just bit harder. Troy grabbed Keizer Ghidorah's middle head and pulled it off of him. Keizer Ghidorah pulled off a chunk of meat from Troy. Troy roared as the blood came out of the wound. Keizer Ghidorah through Troy far. Troy hit the ground. He got up slowly. He realized that they were now in the wilderness away from the citizens of where he lived. He fired his atomic blast. Keizer Ghidorah jumped over it and landed on Troy. Troy roared. He threw Keizer Ghidorah off of him.

Mera roared at Irys. Irys roared mockingly back. Mera ran into him. Irys kicked Mera in the face. Mera roared and spit out some blood that was in his mouth. He punched Irys in the jaw. Irys didn't budge and just threw an even harder punch into Mera's face. Mera stumbled back and fell, almost unconscious.

Beverly and Ang were faring well against Gigan and his crew. Beverly hadn't even changed form. She fired he antennae beam at Gigan. Gigan roared in pain as he was rocketed back from the force. He hit the ground. Ang jumped backwards into Megalon. Megalon fell to the ground as the spikes pierced his exoskeleton. He fired his sonic roar at Orga and Manda. They were blasted very far back. Mechani-Kong picked Orga up off the ground and slammed him hard, right back down. Moguera, Jet Jaguar, Rod, and Rose, were fighting the ten Gyaos. They were getting pushed back. They Gyaos were strong. They fired their sonic beams. Rose, Rod, and the mechas jumped out of the way. The Gotengo flew down from out of the sky delivering a heavy fire of missiles. They hit the Gyaos. The Gyaos roared in annoyance and pain.

Suddenly, the Gotengo flew down very low and the hatch opened and Ozaki got out. He jumped down and landed on top of Rose. The Gotengo flew away. Everybody turned their attention to Ozaki. He was wearing a very strange belt. "Ha! This is a prototype of a suit that we received from a friendly alien race and it will be soon produced regularly by the GDF to a select few of mutants. And yours truly, get to try it out! It is called a Zone Suit because when I fight with it, I'm in the zone!" he said laughing at his lame joke. He continued, "Let me demonstrate its power!" He said happily. He jumped off of Rose and shouted "Zone Fight Power!" He started to grow. He grew to Rod's height. His belt had produced a suit that enveloped his whole body. He had silver body armor and a full head helmet. He laughed and said, "Call me Zone Fighter"


	7. Ultraman joins the brawl!

He jumped into a Gyaos and released a flurry of blows to it. The Gyaos roared in surprise and fell to the ground unconscious. He turned and fired a bunch of missiles from his hands. They hit their target on a few Gyaos. The Gyaos roared in anger. Suddenly, they looked into the sky and saw a figure coming straight toward them. It was in the shape of a man. "Whoa! Look out!" The figure said. It crashed onto the ground. It got up. It looked a little similar to Zone Fighter. Zone Fighter looked at the being. "Are you Noa? The person who sent us this belt to help with the evil Kaiju?" he said. The being who was apparently named Noa spoke, "Yes, it was me, well technically it was my dad Jack but who cares. He sent me to this planet so I could become a well trained warrior. I just claimed my Ultraship a weak ago. I turned 16, the age on my planet when you are considered a man. I'm still getting used to this suit. Call me Noa, Ultraman Noa" He finished. He turned and fired an energy beam at the nearest Gyaos sending it crashing to the ground.

Rod roared in excitement.

_Oh! This is so cool!_

He said telepathically. In a matter of ten minutes, they had acquired two new allies to help them combat the evil Kaiju. Noa leaped onto a Gyaos and delivered a series of punches. The Gyaos fired its sonic beam. With great acrobatic skills, Noa did a back flip making the beam miss entirely. What a sight. Noa looked like an angel with his silver wings protruding from his silver armor. He landed on the floor perfectly. Well, almost perfectly, but he slipped and landed on his face on the floor. "…Ow" he said. He got up and fired a lightning beam from his hands. The beam struck two of the Gyaos making them roar in agony. Keizer Ghidorah saw the Gyaos starting to lose. He kept on fighting. Irys saw the Gyaos starting to lose as well. He turned to Keizer Ghidorah. He knew Keizer Ghidorah saw his brethren being beaten but wouldn't call a retreat. Irys shook his head.

_Gyaos! Let us be off to rest…you coming Keizer?_

He said telepathically. Keizer Ghidorah nodded his heads.

_I guess…Grah! I want to kill them all right now though! But since you are crying about leaving so you're Gyaos can rest, we will go._

Keizer Ghidorah said telepathically. Irys was about to say something but he didn't. He knew that it was in his own interest to keep Keizer Ghidorah an ally for now. He had no fear about him though. He would fight Keizer Ghidorah if the situation ever demanded it, but for now, he didn't care. They flew off to the volcano along with the Gyaos. They were followed by Gigan and his crew. Troy and his friends powered down. The mechas just stayed motionless and watched the humans. Troy looked at Ozaki, "How was your first battle?" he said. Ozaki laughed, "Fun actually." He said, and then he turned to Noa. Noa looked like any other human though he was an alien. "So Noa, I would like to thank you for giving us the transformation belt." Noa nodded. "You're welcome. We have a Kaiju problem on my planet as well, so we have empathy for others with the problem as well."

Troy spoke up, "Um, the last time I talked to an alien was two years ago when I was 14. His name was Orthax and he was a Xilien. He tried to take over the world and even built a robot that looked exactly like me. He called it Mecha Godzilla." Ozaki then said, "Hm, I bet ours is better!" Troy looked at Ozaki, "What?" he said. Ozaki then mumbled "We have been making a mechanical Godzilla for a long time now. Like I told you before, we knew about you Kaiju humans long ago but could not intervene because we had to get a warrant from the secret government which took a long time. We saw your battle with the mechanical Godzilla and thought that we should make one as well; of course ours would be stronger and be in our total control. They have decided to call it Kiryu for some reason…I don't know why but who cares, it is still going to beat the crap out of evil Kaiju! It is supposed to be ready from a few weeks to a few months."

Troy scratched his head, "Why didn't you tell us this before?" he said. Ozaki shrugged, "You never asked." Noa's stomach growled. "Um I hear that the food on earth is quite good." Troy smiled, "Yes. My new friend, one of those good foods is called…a hamburger. Let's go to McDonalds."


	8. Another Battle By the Volcano

After they went to McDonalds, they met at Troy's house. The mechas just sat outside looking around. Inside the house, they were all sitting in the living room. Ozaki spoke up, "All right, down to business. We know that the Gyaos can be brought down if we work them long enough and we know that Irys and Keizer Ghidorah are the two main factors right now. Now we don't know who is stronger Irys or Keizer Ghidorah but—" he was cut off by Troy and Mera. "Keizer Ghidorah is stronger" Troy said. Mera, didn't think so, "No, Irys is stronger" Troy laughed, "No, Keizer Ghidorah looks like he calls the shots" Mera responded thoughtfully, "No, Irys has the brains and the power, so he is the leader, and he commands the Gyaos." Before Troy could respond, Noa spoke, "It doesn't matter, and it seems that they are equally strong. We have to think of a smart way to destroy them because we can not take them down by just fighting them."

Ozaki smiled, "I think I know what might work. We have an absolute zero cannon on Kiryu that just might work. If we could somehow slow Keizer Ghidorah and Irys down, I'm sure we could freeze them and Troy could deliver a finishing blow with his spiral atomic blast." Everybody liked the idea. Mera spoke, "I want to take Irys down myself". Troy chuckled, "Well, get a blast as strong as my spiral atomic blast and maybe…but I don't think that is going to happen so, we are sticking with the plan." Mera didn't say anything but he was very mad. He wished he had a powerful blast instead of just fireballs. Ozaki stood up. "So I think we know the plan right?" Everybody agreed. "All right, let's go." He said. They followed him out the door. Rod transformed and everybody got on his back. The mechas got ready to fly with them but Ozaki commanded them to stay in case Keizer Ghidorah attacked.

They flew to Japan and went into the GDF headquarters. Ozaki talked with the GDF engineers and how crucial it was for the Kiryu to be ready before the day is over. The engineers laughed at the thought hut when Ozaki told them it was for the fate of the Earth, they agreed right away. They said that it would take some time but when they were done, they would send it to the U.S. Troy and his friends looked at Kiryu. It looked wonderful and very tough. It looked more agile and flexible than the Mecha Godzilla they had fought two years ago. Ozaki explained how Kiryu was a robot that was always learning and could think and do on its own will. Troy noticed that it was taller than him when he was Godzilla. He hoped it would be ready in time so he could see it in action.

They left the GDF headquarters and climbed on Rod's back. They flew to the volcano. Keizer Ghidorah looked up and saw the Kaiju humans and the mechas approaching.

_You would think they would have learned that they can't beat us. Ah, it doesn't matter. I just want to kill them_

He said telepathically. Everybody jumped off Rod's back and transformed. Troy landed on Keizer Ghidorah's back. Keizer Ghidorah roared in annoyance. He slammed one of his two tails into Troy. Troy roared in pain as he was hit off. He got up and roared. He fired his atomic blast Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah fired his lightning blast. The blasts collided. The lightning blast cut through Troy's blast and hit him. Troy roared and hit the ground. Keizer Ghidorah bit into with two of his heads and threw him against the side of the volcano. Troy slid down the volcano and onto the ground.

_Ouch…dude, that hurt…_

He said telepathically to Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah fired his lightning blast. Troy rolled out of the way. He got on his feet and ran into Keizer Ghidorah. He punched him in the chest. Keizer Ghidorah just roared mockingly and just slammed his right head into _Troy's_ chest. Troy roared in surprise and hit the ground, gasping for air.

Mera blocked one of Irys' blades with one of his elbow blades. He struggled because Irys was pushing down on his blade with force. Mera fired some powerful fireballs which slammed into Irys' face. Irys stopped putting pressure on his blade and stepped back. Then he delivered a stunning kick to Mera's side. Mera's shell on his side cracked a little. Mera fell to the ground in pain.

Noa and Zone Fighter (Ozaki) were fighting side by side against the four of the Gyaos. They were delivering crushing punches and kicks. "Wow, this is a very fun fight" Ozaki said. Noa nodded his head in agreement. Troy's friends and the mechas were fighting Gigan and his crew along with the rest of the Gyaos. Beverly was in her speed form, taking out a bunch of Gyaos with extreme speed rams.

Troy was being repeatedly slammed into the ground. He got up but was hit with a blast of lightning so he was just hit right back down to the ground. He roared in frustration. How could he beat such an enemy or at least stall it until Kiryu was ready without getting killed himself? Keizer Ghidorah roared and fired a yellow energy blast which blasted Troy at least 2000 yards away. Troy roared in agony.


	9. Mera finds his Mana

The blast had broken two of his ribs and bruised him all over where it hit. He tried to get up but fell to the ground in pain. After a while, he got up off the ground. He was now fed up with being pushed around. He charged his atomic blast and fired it. It struck Keizer Ghidorah in the chest. This actually affected Keizer Ghidorah the way his regular blast would affect a normal Kaiju like Gigan or Gyaos. Keizer Ghidorah roared in surprise as the blast knocked him back a little.

_Grah! That was your charged blast? You are a weakling!_

He said telepathically, then before Troy could fire another charged blast, Keizer Ghidorah flew very fast into him. Troy roared in anger and pain as he was hit onto the side of a mountain. He punched Keizer Ghidorah's middle head which was the one that held the main "mind". Keizer Ghidorah roared and kicked Troy very hard with one of his front legs. Troy was sent flying into the air.

Mera roared and punched Irys in the face. Irys merely growled and slashed out with one of his bladed arms. It hit Mera across the shoulder. Mera roared in pain as blood poured out of the wound. He charged a fireball and shot it. It hit Irys right in the chest and exploded sending Irys crashing into the side of the volcano. Irys roared in anger and picked Mera up with one of his four tentacles. He then stabbed at Mera with the remaining tentacles.

_Spearing tentacles! Let's see if your shell can protect you!_

Irys said telepathically. Mera roared in agony as the very sharp ends of the tentacles pierced his shell, drawing blood. Mera kneed Irys in the face hard, leaving Irys no choice but to let go. Mera delivered a combination on punches and fireballs to Irys. Irys roared in amusement and a little in anger. He fired sonic beams from his tentacles. Mera roared in agony as he was hit with a bunch of sonic beams. He ducked into his shell and flew like a flying saucer into Irys. Irys roared in anger as he was sent flying back into a mountain.

Troy roared in pain as he was battered again and again by Keizer Ghidorah's two tails. He couldn't get up because the tails kept on delivering hard blows which made him unable to get up off the ground. Keizer Ghidorah pounced on Troy and started to head butt him with all three of his heads. Troy was stuck on the ground. He coughed up a lot of blood.

Irys was on top of Mera. He was delivering blow after blow with his bladed arms. Mera couldn't take anymore of this for much longer. He fired fireball after fireball, all hitting his target but they did not falter his very powerful opponent. Mera was coughing up blood and bleeding all over.

_Get off of me!_

He said telepathically. Irys just roared mockingly and kept on delivering blows. Suddenly, Mera started to glow.

_I said, get off of me!_

He shouted telepathically. The hard plates that made up his shell on his chest opened up. Mera knew that he had found his blast.

_Meet my Mana Blast!_

He shouted telepathically. A huge blast shot up out of chest and struck Irys. Irys roared in agony as he was sent into the air.

_Noo! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to rule this pathetic planet! Ahhhh!!_

He said telepathically before exploding into over a million little pieces. Mera roared victoriously. The Gyaos roared in total anger as they saw their leader get destroyed. They fought ferociously but Troy's friends and the mechas pushed them back. Gigan and his crew fought harder as well.


	10. Troy's transformation

Keizer Ghidorah roared in anger and frustration as he saw Irys get blown up He continued to batter Troy with his heads though. Keizer Ghidorah bit into Troy and ripped off a chunk of meat, then swallowed it with blood dripping down his lips. Troy roared in agony. Troy began to feel lightheaded. He knew that he was going to die from blood loss and too many hit in the head if he kept being beat up like this. He started to feel the hot sensation in him again. His chest started to glow and pulse with a red color and he became very hot. His muscles grew and his teeth became very long and sharp.

_Ah! I'm burning up…but I have more power now! I guess you can call me Burning Godzilla!_

He said telepathically, then threw Keizer Ghidorah off of him and fired his spiral atomic blast. This sent Keizer Ghidorah crashing to the ground. He roared in anger and tried to fire his lightning blast but Troy had already fired another spiral atomic blast almost knocking Keizer Ghidorah unconscious. Keizer Ghidorah roared in surprise and annoyance.

_Grah! What is this energy?! No! I can't be beaten!!!_

He said telepathically. Suddenly, Troy heard a mechanical roar that sounded kind of like his. He saw Kiryu hovering in the air above the battle. It turned to Keizer Ghidorah and fired and electric atomic blast. It struck Keizer Ghidorah, sending him crashing very hard to the ground. Keizer Ghidorah roared in anger. He fired his lightning blast at his new foe.

Kiryu stood still. He raised his arm and an energy shield expanded from thin air. The lightning blast hit harmlessly. Kiryu fired his absolute zero cannon from his chest. It hit its target hard. Keizer Ghidorah roared as he was hit. Nobody knew for sure why but Keizer Ghidorah started to shrink down into regular Ghidorah. This might have been due to the freezing temperature or the shock of the cannon but Keizer Ghidorah now just Ghidorah, stood frozen in a block of ice.


	11. Kiryu's Energy Blade

_All right! Great job Kiryu! Now we can destroy him easily._

Troy said telepathically. Kiryu turned to Troy.

_Indeed, we can erase this dangerous entity. _

He said telepathically. He extended an energy blade from his arm. He walked over two Ghidorah. Ghidorah using what was left of his Keizer power broke out of the block of ice in which he was contained in. He tried to fly away but in one very swift movement, Kiryu sliced off Ghidorah's wings, making it impossible for him to fly. Ghidorah roared in serious agony. Kiryu just grabbed Ghidorah's middle head and then with a roar decapitated it with his energy blade. Ghidorah's body collapsed onto the ground. Gigan and his crew powered down and they climbed on Manda's back and flew away.

_Enough of this, we will be back on our own terms and we will destroy you guys somehow!_

Manda said telepathically. The Gyaos still fought, angry with their leader's demise. They were taken care of minutes by Troy. After the Gyaos were killed Troy powered down a little so that he was now not Burning Godzilla anymore.

He was in a very large amount of fatigue and he felt as if he were going to faint. He knew that it wasn't just from the beating he took but from the power up into Burning Godzilla. He figured that he would only turn into Burning Godzilla if it was a matter of life or death.

He saw Zone Fighter pick up the body of Ghidorah. When Troy asked what he was doing, Zone Fighter merely said, "We are trying a new thing at GDF, and that is to turn dead Kaiju into living cyborgs." Then with that said and after bidding farewell, he flew off with Noa, the mechas and Kiryu back to GDF Headquarters in Japan. Troy and his friends went to his house and relaxed after their battle. Mera was happy because he now had a blast move and he was rubbing it in Troy's face. Troy didn't care. He was happy that he had a new form or power up (he didn't know which one sounded cooler) which he could use if the situation ever demanded it. He was confident and thought he could take down any enemy that ever stood in his way. For now, he was going to savor a long rest and relax with his good friends.

The End


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

In Japan Ozaki was in a meeting with the heads of GDF. The topic was Kiryu. He was an ever learning robot and some of them thought that it was dangerous that a robot as strong as Kiryu wasn't controlled fully. After a while, the idea of Kiryu being of any danger was dismissed.

Back in the hangar Kiryu was in a deep thought. He had been thinking ever since he saw the Kaiju Humans.

_If Kaiju are the beings that threaten the Earth and mankind then I can not allow them to live. I must annihilate every Kaiju there is on this planet starting with the human Troy and his friends. They may have been on the non evil side but they are too powerful to be trusted. They can turn on the Earth any moment they want to, so it seems like the only ethical choice is to deny them the chance of choosing later on. I must kill them all and very swiftly. For the greater good of planet Earth._

He said telepathically to himself. He began to discuss his plan to the other mechas. The mechas believed that what Kiryu was saying was true and decided to make him the leader and let him decide what they were to do. Kiryu looked at the body of Ghidorah which was being worked on by the engineers to be a cyborg. Kiryu believed that once they were done making it, that he would be a good ally to have on his side so they could destroy the Kaiju humans and "protect" Earth from harm.


End file.
